The Pyrostone
by TEM.lovesbantams
Summary: Hestia has been kidnapped. She is being held in a place called the Underland, (not the Underworld,) and the KOTLC gang must join forces with the seven to save her. All canon pairings. ON HIATUS DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK AND JUST GENERAL LOSS OF INSPIRATION.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

 _Marella knew it was a dream._

 _But that didn't keep her from shrieking when the already huge serpent uncoiled to its full length to tower over her._

 _It didn't keep her from clutching the fiery jewel she was holding to her chest, her entire self devoted to protecting it._

 _It certainly didn't keep her from feeling the piercing, overwhelming throbbing when the monster lunged forward and grabbed her left arm in its enormous, venom-dripping jaws. Through her pain-clouded vision, she could make out a figure, rising on a blue mountain of water and with all of her remaining strength, Marella flung the gem, the source of her mistress' powers, toward the glowing silhouette in the distance._

 _Steam rose as the flaming orb collided with the water, but she knew it was safe now, her mistress' powers would remain in place and the Lost Cities wouldn't change. Her arm hung limply at her side, and the waves of fierce, red pain lapped repeatedly at the edge of her consciousness. Too much longer, and Marella knew that she would have to give in. She fought it. She had to stay awake for her mistress. She had to... she had to... Everything went black._

 _Marella awoke to her own screaming. It was the middle of the night._

My first night of school break and it's ruined once again by my stupid nightmares. _She thought._ What's wrong with me?


	2. Chapter I

**This chapter is also kind of boring, I know. And it's short, but I can't just have Sophie and Marella magically be friends again. It's just a scene.**

Marella lay there for hours, staring at a smudge on her ceiling, pondering her unconscious experience. It had just seemed too real. Finally, she saw pink sunlight peeking in through her orange-and-red checkered drapes. She rolled out of her large bed and made her way downstairs. Just as she flopped onto a couch, a soft voice filled her head,

 _Marella? Marella, are you there?_

Marella ran to the door and heaved it open. There stood Sophie Foster and Keefe Sencen, dressed in simple brown tunics and black pants, breathing heavily.

"What in the world are you doing here?" she hissed, glaring at Keefe when he smirked at her yellow pajamas. "You aren't welcome!" She began to close the door, but Sophie caught her wrist.

"Look, Marella. I know I've been a terrible friend to you in the past-"

"Well that's certainly an understatement."

"-but just listen to me for a sec." Sophie's beautiful brown eyes met hers, and Marella found herself actually paying attention to Sophie's story. It was long, it was sad, it was scary, and Sophie told with a look on her face that said she wished Marella could have been there.

Over a year ago, Sophie and her friends, Dex, Biana, Keefe and Fitz had left the Lost Cities to join the Black Swan, an organization who wanted to keep peace among the species, but was willing to go against the Council's orders. Because the Council had misjudged their enemy, they had placed an ability restrictor on Sophie to keep her supposedly 'out of control' powers in check. But the device had not only taken away her abilities, but also her strength, and Dex was forced to break the law to remove it. To solve their problems, the little group teleported to the Black Swan, where they nurtured their talents, rescued a man named Prentice, and even attended Exillium, a school for the 'helpless cases'. There they had met Tam and Linh Song, two powerful elves whose only real fault was that they were twins. Together, they interrogated the Ogre king, Dimitar, and learned the way to stop a horrible plague.

Marella stared at her trembling hands as Sophie finished.

"I want you to know just how sorry I am for abandoning you. You were going through a tough time, and even though I don't know what it was, I should have stayed. Because that's what a real friend would do. I hope that Stina was better." She turned to leave, but Marella stopped her by flinging her arms around her in a hug.

"I never blamed you, Sophie. I thought you hated me. I thought that you had figured out my secret and realized what a freak I am. I am so sorry, Sophie. I'm so, so sorry." Her re-found friend smiled at her as she reassured her.

"Marella, whatever your secret is, it does not, I repeat: IT DOES NOT make you a freak."

They both jumped when Keefe spoke up. "Wow! That was _very_ heartwarming, but don't we have to go, like, meet up with the rest of the gang to go save the world, or something like that?"

"He's right!" Sophie exclaimed, "I forgot all about that." She turned back to Marella. "Okay, this is your choice. I don't want to make the same mistake I made last time. We're going on a quest of some kind, I'm not sure of the details, but we're heading to Everglen to learn more, and I was wondering if you would like to join us. Once you know what we're doing, you may not want to go further. But I needed to ask you, just to be safe."

"And," Keefe interrupted, "you can be sure that it will be life-threatening and dangerous. Since, you know, this is Foster we're dealing with."

 **I hope Keefe doesn't seem** ** _too_** **OOC. I'm not that funny, but I'm trying my hardest.**


	3. Chapter II

**NEVER SEEN** **SPOILERS! serious NEVERSEEN spoilers! Keefe has returned from the** **never seen and he and Fitz are no longer friends.**

Then the gleaming gates of Everglen materialized in front of her, Sophie thought that she had never been happier. Sure, she was about to go confront who-knows-what. Sure, the chances of it being pleasant in the least were slim to none. But who cared if her fate was uncertain? All of her closest friends were at her side. Together they were unstoppable!

Right as she thought it, she tripped over a root and fell, face-first into the muck. Keefe burst into laughter, while Marella helped her up and glared at him again. Even though she did her best to wipe the mud off, a little smile still touched the corners of Fitz's mouth when he answered the door. It burst into a full grin when he saw Marella trailing uncomfortably behind her.

"Looks like your mission was successful!" It immediately vanished when Keefe caught up to them.

A year and a half ago, Keefe had joined the Neverseen, a group opposing Sophie and her friends, in an attempt to free his tortured mother, who had already switched sides, and Fitz still hadn't forgiven him. When Fitz's older brother, Alvar, had revealed himself as a spy for the rebels, Fitz had almost broken down, so when Keefe stole Kenric's cache and left with the crucial and dangerous information contained inside, his heart had been hardened.

Even though Keefe had eventually come back, it wasn't until Della Vacker, Fitz's mom, had been kidnapped and imprisoned. Fitz knew in his mind that Keefe was sorry, but his heart didn't seem to be with the Forgive My Best Friend program. Fortunately, the Neverseen had bargained with Della for some more life-altering details and she was now back with her family, safe and sound.

He silently ushered them inside. They were led through many halls and rooms that Sophie didn't recognize. Well, Sophie and Marella were, at least. Keefe was ignored, but he followed anyway. Eventually, they stopped in probably the dampest, dreariest basement room of all time. The floor was dirt. The walls were rough stone. And it was totally empty.

"It's alright, dad, it's just me." Fitz sighed, "You can come out now." To Sophie's surprise, a few of the roughest, grimiest stones moved out of their place in the wall to reveal an iron door with a well-folded note attached to it.

"Looks like we're going to find him." Fitz sighed again, after reading the note, then shoved open the door to reveal a dark, musty tunnel with an ominous smell wafting out.

It was large, and even though for while Sophie couldn't see her own hand in front of her face, there was a friendly feeling to it, or maybe it was just her delight seeing Marella back on her side. They walked in the pitch blackness for about ten minutes before an eerie greenish glow began to surround them, and they entered a cavern lit with the same lime-colored glowworms that Foxfire coated their walls with at the Opening Ceremonies every year.

Sophie gasped when she noticed the figures in the center of the cave. Of course, there was Alden Vacker. Then were four other human figures, probably Tam, Linh, Dex and Biana, but right there, talking, yes talking, to Alden, was a giant, furry, black rat!


	4. Chapter III

**OK, so this is a new POV. He is a giant rat named Ripred, and he comes from the Underland. Since he is an animal, he can smell certain emotions. Fear, anger, hate, love, and grief are the most powerful for him. I apologize if this is confusing.**

RIPRED

Ripred snickered when the Moonlark screamed. Alden had told him that her name was Sophie, but Ripred didn't care. He knew that it would infuriate her, so of course he would call her by her code name.

"What–" she stammered, "what is that thing?" Ripred smiled at her, and he felt her fear grow even more.

"Hello, Moonlark. It's an honor to meet you at last. I expect great things from you." Of course that just scared her even more, but the blond boy, not the weird who was always fiddling with gadgets, but the one with the messy hair and icy blue eyes, seemed to sense it too.

"Whoa, there Foster, no need to freak out. I'm sure that if it was evil, Alden would have already bashed it to bits. Besides, if it comes at you, you can just make it collapse in agony, or a fit of giggles. Whatever. Though the giggling would definitely be funnier." He smiled, as if he was imagining how hilarious it would be to see Ripred on the floor, convulsing with laughter. Then Ripred remembered something Alden had said. One of the children arriving was a jokester and a troublemaker. Keefe Sencen, he had called him?

"Oh, don't worry about the Moonlark, I mean her no harm. But I'm sorry that you won't get your dream, Mr. Sencen. If I chose to, I would be on top of her before any special ability, Inflicting or otherwise, took any effect." He expected Sophie's panic waves to have increased with this new information, but they had almost entirely dissipated. He glanced around. That Vacker child, Wonderboy Fitz, seemed to have something against the Sencen kid. He decided to try and break the ice.

"Oh, you're a brave one, Moonlark. Most people see me and run away screaming: 'AHHH! A GIANT RAT! SOMEBODY HEEELP MEE!' Actually," he speculated, "that's not far from what Wonderboy Vacker did when I jumped out of his closet." Ripred heard Keefe chuckle, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Fiddlefinger Dizznee trying hard not to laugh. Fitz scowled, but Ripred could feel the tension breaking.

Sophie looked at him in awe, and her young voice filled his mind. _Why did you do that?_ she transmitted. _I haven't been able to get those two to talk to each other in months!_

Ripred glanced at her. She was smart, he realized, to have figured out his trick on her own. Maybe their quest wasn't totally doomed. She also cared greatly about her friends. He could sense her love for them: strong friendships with Prettypants Vacker and Fiddlefinger Dizznee. And though he picked up some uncertainty, Ripred felt that it was the same with Sencen and the short girl in the corner. He also felt a strong bond between her and Wonderboy, which made sense, since Alden had told him that they were cognates. But he sensed that there may be something more, or at least Sophie hoped there was.

He looked at her again. She was pretty, even among elves, and it seemed like all three boys had separate feelings for her. That must be hard, but she still managed being friends will all of them. Ripred began thinking that their mission might actually succeed.


	5. Chapter IV

**Annabeth's POV! Things are staring to make sense!**

She was on the third game of Chutes and Ladders when she decided that she was going to lose it.

Her step mom had told her to play with her brothers and, of course they had picked the only one they owned that didn't require any skill. At all. Whatsoever. If it was Clue, or Settlers of Catan, she might have actually enjoyed it, but they had somehow managed to choose a game that literally consisted of spinning a plastic arrow. BORING!

Fortunately for her sanity, Annabeth's boyfriend had great timing. Just as she was trying to decide between shoving the board game into the fireplace or shredding it with her dagger, his misty face appeared in front of her.

"Percy!" She cried, "thank goodness! This Iris-Message just saved me from a lot of torture! What's wrong?" He grinned at her worried expression.

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"I don't know. But something is wrong this time. I can tell." A frown replaced his goofy smile.

"Yea. Apparently Hestia has been kidnapped or something. Chiron wants us to go on a quest of some kind to rescue her and a weird fire-jewel thingie that could, you know, destroy the universe or something." Annabeth was relieved. Sure, she had just had the weight of the world dumped on her again, but hey! No more board games!

"Okay, so… I need to get to Camp Half-Blood? Should I bring Hazel and Frank with me?"

"Na," Percy said, grinning again, and Annabeth wondered what she was in for, "someone's coming to pick you up." She glanced around nervously, but the only people she saw were her brothers, still wrapped up in their play.

"Um, Percy, who exactly is coming?" He flashed his teeth wickedly,

"Just look outside and you'll see." His image blinked away. Annabeth dashed out the door and scanned the yard for newcomers. No one was there. She was about to go back inside when a loud BOOM! interrupted her. She wheeled around on her heel and watched, dumbfounded, as ten teenagers fell from the sky and landed in the rhododendron bush.

"Poseidon's underpants! What just happened?" Annabeth ran across the lawn to survey the pile of kids. The oldest looked to be a guy about seventeen, with dark wavy hair and impossibly turquoise eyes. Sitting on top of him was a boy, probably fifteen. He had strawberry-blond hair and periwinkle eyes. Groaning on the ground in front of the bush was a kid with perfectly messed up blond hair, icy blue eyes and a look that Annabeth knew all too well. Her boyfriend shared it, after all. A troublemaker's smirk.

The last boy was standing behind the bush, in the shadows of the house. He had pale blue eyes and dark hair, with the tips dyed silver. He kind of reminded Annabeth of her friend, Nico di Angelo, a son of Hades.

There were also four girls, all very good-looking. Maybe that meant they were demigods, too. One had dark, wavy hair and teal eyes like the first boy, and one had poofy blonde hair with little braids on the side, similar to Annabeth's friend, Piper. Another had long black hair with the tips colored silver, like the shady boy. But the last girl was the one who caught her attention. She had the same, tired expression Annabeth saw whenever she looked in the mirror, and though she was probably sixteen, she was obviously the leader. She was the only one of the group with brown eyes, and her wavy blond hair matched Annabeth's own. In fact, the girl looked remarkably like Annabeth.

Also in the greenery were Hazel and Frank, Annabeth's old friends. But the newcomers were the ones who interested her the most. Having finally detangled themselves from the rhododendron, the strangers stood and studied her. The troublemaker was the first to speak.

"So you're Annabeth. I can sense that you're confused, so I'm guessing that Percy didn't tell you who we are. Huh, suppose he wanted to surprise his girlfriend." He smirked, and Annabeth sighed, then caught what he'd said.

"Wait a sec. You can _sense_ that I'm confused?"

"Yep, I'm an Empath. I can sense emotions. Usually, I have to be touching you to do it, but sometimes, like with Foster, here," he nudged the brown-eyed girl, "I get waves of feelings from across the room. Apparently it's the same with most demigods." Annabeth eyed them with new respect. And new fear.

"So can you all read emotions?" She asked, and this time it was the dark-haired girl who answered.

"No, just Keefe. Dex is a Technopath, so he's good with gadgets," she pointed to the boy with periwinkle eyes, and Annabeth noticed the he was fiddling with a silver orb. The girl gestured to the leader, who standing with the teal-eyed guy, "Sophie is a Telepath, so she can read minds if she chooses to. So can Fitz, my brother. I'm Biana, I'm a Vanisher, so I can turn myself invisible. Though I'm also the only one with any fashion sense." Biana blinked in and out of sight a few times. Keefe looked hurt.

"I have fashion sense!" He argued. The others ignored him.

Annabeth gasped. No demigods could read minds. None had ever shown up with the power to turn invisible, either. Who were these people?

She turned to look at the last three. "What about you guys?"

The blond girl with the braids sighed sadly, "I don't have cool powers like everyone else yet. My name's Marella, by the way. But Tam is a Shade and his sister, Linh, is a Hydrokinetic. Her talents are similar to Percy's." Unfortunately, Annabeth was still confused.

"But _what_ are you. Are you demigods, gods, magicians, legacies, or just humans with crazy powers?"

"Oh," Sophie said, "well that is a _very_ long story. Basically, we're elves. I know that sounds crazy, because I was raised by humans for twelve years before Fitz found me and brought me to the Lost Cities. You know, Eternalia, Lumenaria, Atlantis." Annabeth's mind was twisting to grasp this new information.

"You're elves? Oh, boy that sounds nuts. I believe you, though. One question. How did you fall out of the sky?" She asked. Keefe chuckled,

"Well, another part of Foster's upbringing is that some people, like, tweaked her genes to give her super abilities. One of them is teleporting. which is what we just did. We obviously still need to work on our landings, though."

"No kidding." Frank said, who was still untangling leaves from Hazel's frizzy hair.


	6. Chapter V

**Hello again! So, 49 views and zero reviews. Not what I was going for. Please, if you like this story even a little, review and tell me about it. Constructive criticism is welcome, though no flames, please.**

JASON

He was waiting outside the Poseidon when it happened.

Eleven teenagers fell from the sky and landed, groaning, on the thick grass, courtesy of the Demeter kids, and began sorting themselves out. He only recognized five of them: the first was Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend. The next two were Hazel and Frank, two old friends from Camp Jupiter. The other two he was only barely familiar with, a sixteen year-old girl named Sophie, and a dark-haired, teal-eyed boy who looked to be about Jason's age and had never introduced himself last time they had dropped by. (Quite literally, mind you.)

Percy had later explained that they had come to learn about a quest, (one that apparently Jason was going on too,) and to get some details from Chiron, the camp director. They had left after only two hours, and the only trace they left were three, sparkly, winged horses with a single horn like a unicorn's in their foreheads. One was dark grey and very protective of one of the others, who was silver and white. The last was rosy pink and had immediately fallen in love with Percy's black pegasus, Black-Jack, who spent most of the last few days hiding in the stables.

Jason walked closer to inspect the pile of people. Other than Sophie, the teal-eyed boy, and the demigods, there were three guys and three girls. All pretty good-looking, Jason thought. For a few minutes he stood there, watching them detangle themselves from each other, until his girlfriend, Piper, ran up and yelled at him.

"Jason! What are you doing?! Come help them!" Still more than a little dumbfounded, he helped Annabeth out from under Frank's legs.

"Annabeth!" he hissed, "What are you doing here? Who are these people?"

"Elves." She whispered back, and Jason assumed she was joking, but she kept a straight face and there was no sarcastic tone to her voice. One of the newcomers came over to him. She had wavy, glossy, chocolate-brown hair and turquoise eyes like the kid he had met before, and she held out her hand kindly.

"Hi, I'm Biana Vacker. I believe you've already met Sophie and my brother, Fitz. This is Keefe, Dex, Tam, Linh, and Marella." She gestured to the other kids, who, having sorted themselves out, were glaring at Sophie with a burning passion.

"Sorry!" she protested. "I need to practice more! But _someone_ thinks it would be better to work on _telepathy_ …" she looked pointedly at Fitz. Before anyone could say anything, Leo entered the scene, breathing heavily and with a huffing Calypso on his heels.

"I heard Nico say something about it raining demigods and elves so I ran over as fast as I could."

"Yea, well I actually heard it and when I told Leo, he insisted that we go and meet his kin." Calypso corrected. Leo did look a little like a Santa's elf. If Santa's elves came in Latino Troublemaker with Awesome Fire Powers. Leo wasn't pleased with Calypso's teasing.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I actually just wanted to know if real elves are more like Lord of the Rings or North Pole Elves. So where are they? I don't see any pointy ears."

Sophie answered, and her tone was odd, like she had said this one too many times.

"Neither, actually. And we won't get pointy ears for a few thousand years." Jason was fairly certain he hadn't heard her right.

"Few thousand years?!" Piper voiced his question. Sophie answered wearily.

"Yea. Elves have an indefinite lifespan, since no one's died of old age yet."

"Indefinite lifespan?" several demigods muttered.

"Yep." Biana replied, obviously bored with the conversation, "Now. Is there anyone here with a decent outfit? Because these clothes are like, tatters." Piper beamed at her.

"Sure thing, girlfriend! You and I are gonna get along fantabulously!" The Aphrodite kids all led an ecstatic Biana to their cabin, giggling about her brother, Fitz, and sharing fashion tips.

"Soooo…" Annabeth broke the weird silence. "I think we need to explain why we're here."


	7. Chapter VI

**A reviewer said that I should should have said more about the giant rats. Ripred is strongly based off a character in a five-book series called** ** _Gregor the Overlander_** **or** ** _The Underland Chronicles_** **by Suzanne Collins. It is my second favorite series ever and recommend it to everyone. I do not own PJO or KOTLC.**

SOPHIE

Annabeth led them all inside silently. Sophie thought that she was quite pretty. With her long, perfectly waved blond hair. Her tanned, but not reddened skin was flawless, except for a small, white scar in the corner of her forehead. Even her eyes were beautiful. Stormy gray lined her irises, while a softer, warmer shade rimmed her large pupils. They were startling and demanding, Sophie thought, but inviting nonetheless.

Annabeth had taken the 'elf thing' surprisingly well, and treated them with respect and courtesy. Hazel and Frank seemed strangely comfortable around her, which was different than how they had acted at Camp Jupiter, where they were very near celebrities.

After Ripred had explained the details of their mission, which really only consisted of telling them that they were rescuing a goddess, (Yes. An actual, like Greek Mythology goddess,) and they would have to team up with some demigods. That immediately led to a lecture on demigods. Apparently, the Greek and Roman gods still existed, and they occasionally fell in love with creatures from other worlds, (usually that meant humans or elves, but there had been a gnome once,) and had children, called demigods or halfbloods, who were born with unique powers and went to one of two different camps to be trained.

The beginning of their mission had five steps.

1\. Leap to Camp Halfblood, (the camp for children of the Greek gods,) and gather more information, (also very vague,) from Chiron, the camp director, who turned out to be part horse. Check. Silveny and her daughter, Rosalie, were delighted with the pegasi and camp and opted to wait for the next two steps to be completed.

2\. Teleport to Camp Jupiter, (the camp for children of the Roman gods,) and collect Frank and Hazel. Check. This step turned out to be more challenging, since, when Sophie arrived, the former had been in bulldog form, and the latter had been in a jewel-encrusted tunnel, feeding a tan roan stallion a bar of pure gold.

3\. Teleport to San Francisco, where they would find a girl named Annabeth Chase and should fill her in on their quest, (not they knew much,) and recruit her. Check.

4\. Teleport all eleven back to Camp Halfblood where they would meet up with the rest of the team, (collected by Percy,) and their rides: Silveny, Grayfell, Rosalie, a weird, aura horse named Tempest, Hazel's stallion, Arion, (not Orion, the constellation,) a metal dragon, and a few volunteer pegasi from Camp.

5\. Travel to a place called the Underland, (somewhere Sophie did NOT understand yet,) where several more questers would find them and lead them to the place where the goddess Hestia was being held by Sophie's old nemeses, the Neverseen. They were also supposed to confiscate a gem-thingiemerdoodle, also called the Pyrostone, which they _should_ find with Hestia. Basically, they were relying on a bunch of shoulds, coulds, probablys, _and_ supposedlys _._ Not very reassuring.

She finished the P, B & J sandwich Annabeth had given her and explained all this to her, all while Biana cooed over the little twin boys and Keefe made fun of all the human things on the bookshelves. Annabeth took it all in, then stood up.

"So when do we need to be back at camp? You could stay the night. It's getting a little late." She didn't seem thrilled by the idea, and Sophie guessed she was anxious to see her old friends.

"We can go as soon as you're ready." Sophie assured her. "Teleporting only takes a few seconds." She waited for Annabeth to go pack a bag or some food or something, but all she said was,

"What are we waiting for?"

 **Next chapter is Camp Halfblood! Anyway, shout out to Obsidian11Rose for being my first reviewer and to QueenFantasy for telling me about info lack about Ripred. To those who are reading this, I have over 40 views and only 3 reviews, hope that will change soon... Hit the review button on your way out.**


	8. Chapter VII

Keefe couldn't help laughing when Biana came back.

They had finished lecturing the demigods on their mysterious quest, and had finally managed to drive out the girls ogling Fitz, and they had been sitting around the table chatting while they waited for Biana and the girl Percy introduced as Piper. When Keefe and the others had arrived at Camp Half-blood, he had expected a few humans and Percy to waiting for them. Then they would immediately teleport to the next phase of the mission.

But when they met in the dining hall to discuss, Keefe found himself surrounded by seven demigods, all with an uncanny aura of power. He found Leo very interesting and was pretty sure they would be friends, he was a master mischief-maker, after all, a kindred spirit, in Keefe's opinion. Percy was fun, too. Jason seemed a little tight about rules, but he would warm up to Keefe's tactics eventually. Frank was mostly quiet, but Keefe thought that was because of whatever he was hiding.

Finally, Piper arrived and led Biana in after her. Biana was wearing a pink shirt with a picture of a white cat and the words 'Hello Kitty' in yellow across the front. She wore pants that Sophie had called jeans, and her wavy hair was pulled back in a messy bun, which, though Biana didn't appear to like, was definitely cute on her.

Wait-what? He face-palmed, mentally chiding himself. _Bad brain. Don't think like that. First of all, Fitz would murder me. Second of all, I don't like Biana. Not that way._ The way she blushed when everyone looked at her was priceless, and Keefe felt a smile growing on his face. _But I_ don't _like her._ He realized that Piper was talking, so he dragged himself back to reality.

"...I think we should tell each other what our powers are, so we can all know what the others are capable of. I'll go first, obviously." she looked around nervously. "I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty, so I can charmspeak. So I can tell others what to do and they'll do it, to an extent."

"Like Grady." Sophie whispered.

"What?" Piper asked.

"Grady, my adopted father, has a rare ability among elves. He is a Mesmer, so he can control people."

"Oh." Piper said, very intelligently. She turned to Jason, who was on her left.

"I'm a son of Jupiter, or Zeus, whatever. I have control over lightning, storms, and wind."

"You mean you can fly?" Keefe asked.

"Somewhat." was Jason's answer. Leo was next.

"I'm just a Hephaestus kid. Nothing special." He tapped weird rhythms on the floor. Calypso elbowed him. "Fine." he grumbled, "I also can set myself on fire." Out of the corner of his eye, Keefe saw Marella snap to attention.

"For example. When I am excited, sometimes this happens." for a second, nothing changed, then, suddenly, Leo's nose burst into orange flame. All the elves stumbled backward, except Marella, who sat forward in her seat. Leo patted his face to extinguish to fire, and all eyes turned to Frank, who was fiddling nervously with his fingers.

"Uh, I'm a, um, a son of Mars, the, uh, war god, and I can change shape." he changed quickly into a little creature that looked kinda like an imp, then flashed back to Frank. Hazel was next.

Soon, all the demigods had gone. Hazel could control precious metals and something called the Mist. Annabeth didn't have special powers, but was the daughter of Athena. Nico could teleport using shadows. Percy had his super-cool mind-over-water thing.

When the elves explained their different talents, several people looked a little pale. Especially when Sophie told them about her Inflicting.

"So, in theory. You could make us all drop to the floor, crying." Leo asked, his fingers tapping in weird patterns on the table.

"Yea. Creepy, right?"

"Sorta. No offense."

"None taken."

Leo looked at Dex. "What can you do?" Keefe answered for him.

"Dex's ability is super-cool. Before he can tell you otherwise. He can do just about anything with gadgets."

"Really?" Leo's face was incredibly excited. "Me too."

"You like gadgets?" Dex asked.

"I love gadgets! Just ask Festus."

Sophie gave Leo a strange look. "'Just ask 'Happy'?" she asked.

"Oh yeah. Festus is a giant metal dragon. I've been told his name means 'happy' in Latin, and since you're a Polyglot…" Leo trailed off. "Eh. Anyway. Let's go to this Underlandie place."

 **I know, random chapter. I just hadn't updated for so long. It's also very choppy and there wasn't really a point to it. Oh, well.**


End file.
